Day of Reckoning
by MassHysteric
Summary: The destruction of the Bahak system has dealt a tremendous blow to Cadrina Shepard's psyche. As she comes to terms with her crime and surrenders to the authorities, two lives from her past will set her on the path to the final battle with the Reapers...
1. Reflection

Day of Reckoning

This three-part story contains spoilers for the Arrival DLC in Mass Effect 2 and the lead up to part 3. Rated M for implied brief nudity and language.

_The destruction of the Bahak system has dealt a tremendous blow to Cadrina Shepard's psyche. As she comes to terms with her crime and surrenders to the authorities, two lives from her past will set her on the path to the final battle with the Reapers... _

Profile: Cadrina Ellen Shepard – Spacer, War Hero, Paragon

Part I: Reflection

Cadrina Shepard solemnly adjusted her collar and medals in the mirror for the third time. It had been a few years since she had worn her Alliance dress blues. She had always felt stifled in them, but mused that it was the whole point of the uniform.

_This is for them_, thought Cadrina as she scrutinized her reflection. _As long as everyone joins together when the time comes, it doesn't matter what happens to you._ _You've done all that that you could. _

_Pray it was enough._

Her eyes glanced over her image in the mirror one final time. Her eyes stopped at the hole in the glass, then followed along the fractures until she was looking dead on at herself. She looked exactly as she felt inside: shattered, broken, barely holding together. Cadrina regarded her bandaged right hand. There was still a dull ache and tingling from where the glass punctured her flesh. She closed her eyes and took several long, slow deep breaths to calm down and cap off a torrent of emotions that threatened to overcome her once again…

As Cadrina stood before the galactic map projector on the bridge, watching the shockwave from the relay spread out across the Bahak system, nausea built up inside her and she was unable to stand fully upright. Yeoman Kelly Chambers helped her into the elevator down into Medical just before the commander collapsed on her knees and began vomiting. Even after she was relieved of the weight of her combat armor, Cadrina continued to dry heave every few minutes. Her face was ruddy and damp with sweat. She was lost in a mist of conflicted emotions, unsure of whether to cry or scream, whether to feel anger or anguish. She eventually willed herself to stand upright once more. It had to be done, after all. If the Alpha Relay was not destroyed, the Reapers would flood into the galaxy. All life would have perished, not just those that were extinguished in the blast. With encouragement and assistance from Kelly and Dr. Chakwas, Cadrina cleaned herself up to look presentable enough to report to Systems Alliance Admiral Steven Hackett on what had taken place.

Later, after showering, she leaned on her sink and stared into the bathroom mirror. Wearing only her towel, she pored over facts and details from her last mission:

Liberated Alliance agent Dr. Kenson from a Batarian prison on Aratoht.

Confirmed discovery of a Reaper artifact by Kenson.

Kenson and associates found indoctrinated by Reapers.

Tried to fight off thralls in order to restart the Project to destroy Alpha Relay.

Overcome by thralls, but not killed.

Awakened with only minutes left to act.

Project restarted – booster engines on full burn and asteroid course locked in.

Tried to warn system inhabitants but then cut off by Kenson.

Kenson kills herself trying to destroy asteroid.

Escaped as asteroid collided with Alpha Relay.

Overcome, but not killed. Minutes left to act. Project engines restarted.

Not killed. Minutes left. Engines restarted.

Not killed. Minutes left.

Not killed.

Not killed…

Revelation suddenly stabbed through her, causing her to scream and lash out at her reflection. Withdrawing her hand, she sobbed as he smoothed off the lodged glass with her other hand, cutting herself even more. In a blind rage, she charged out of the bathroom and knocked over her shelves, sending papers, droplets of blood and more glass flying. She smashed up her starship model display, concentrating all her fury on the Reaper scale model replica, slamming it onto the floor. She thought she could hear the wailing of the dying Batarians colonists in her mind growing louder. Cadrina shrieked and swore that she tried to save them all as she continued to shatter pieces of the Reaper model on the floor over and over, trying to drown out the voices.

Dr. Chakwas, Kelly, Miranda Lawson and the rest of the senior crew streamed into Cadrina's room, alerted by the shipboard AI, EDI. Cadrina's towel came loose as they tried to restrain her. They begged her to stop, reminding her that they were her friends there to help. Cadrina struggled less and less as was set down on the deck and she came out of her madness. She saw faces of concern, shock, pity and sadness all about her. The lives she had led through hell, beyond and back- how disappointed they must be now at seeing their commander so broken and so vulnerable. Her last ounce of strength faded, she began to weep openly and shared with everyone present the horrible truth she realized:

It was all a lie.

The Alpha Relay was not the "back door" for the invaders to enter after all.

The Reapers had used her. Tricked her into murdering innocent lives…

"Shepard?"

Cadrina's mind returned to the present, standing in front of her damaged mirror. She blinked and looked to the ceiling. "…EDI?"

"We are ten minutes away from the relay to Sol System." reported the ship's AI.

Cadrina held back a question. Normally, it would be the Normandy 2's pilot Joker providing navigational updates. Since word of Cadrina's breakdown, he only spoke when spoken to and only spoke of mission or ship-related topics. No wise cracks, no snide commentary.

"…thank you, EDI." Cadrina breathed and looked into the mirror again.

"Shepard?"

Cadrina just wanted to be left alone. "…yes?"

"Is it wise for you to make the journey back to Earth alone?"

"It's only me they want, EDI… I won't drag anyone else down…"

"Authorities will still search for this vessel even after you are in custody. It is still allied with Cerberus, in their view."

"All the more reason to bug out once I'm away on the shuttle. You know what Alliance policy is in dealing with terrorists…" Cadrina closed her eyes again "…and if they find an illegal AI on board…"

"There was a time when I found the thought of my termination disturbing," said EDI "But the Reaper invasion is imminent. Far more than my own existence is at risk. Your efforts have brought together a disparate group of individuals that would otherwise have not come together on their own. You have accomplished much and done what most have said could not be done. You truly fight for us all."

Cadrina felt the corners of her mouth turn slightly and tried to stuff down her feelings of amusement and being moved by EDI's words. That could not be admiration and pride she was detecting in its voice.

"You are far past the prejudices typical of your species. You have always treated me as an equal member of your crew and not a machine. You are a most effective warrior, a superb commander and a very caring individual. If I am to be erased, I will… die… knowing that I acted to help preserve the lives of fellow sentient beings, that I have served you to the best of my abilities and grateful that I was able to know you."

The overhead speakers went silent for a moment. "Could these observations be collectively classified as… love?"

Cadrina's head bobbed as her lips thinned and smiled askew. "… I suppose so…" her voiced trembled.

She took a breath and started out of her bathroom. She paused just outside the door as it hissed shut and placed her hand on a bare wall. Cadrina recalled one of EDI's "jokes" about how it could feel her footsteps tickling it as she walked about the deck. She slowly ran her hand up and down the wall then stopped, giving it a soft pat, and looked to the ceiling again.

"Thank you, EDI…"

"Thank you… Shepard."

As Cadrina approached the elevator, she consulted her omni-tool. Satisfied that the needed documentation was stored within, she stepped inside and instructed EDI to take her down to the command deck.

End of Part I

Author's Notes and Thoughts:

Here's what we know about what went down in The Arrival:

- Everything Shepard knew about the Alpha Relay and Object Rho came from Dr. Kenson, who is revealed to be under Harbinger's control

- Even after fighting off waves of attackers, Shepard is knocked out by Object Rho. Harbinger's thralls, instead of disposing of her, patch her up, Harbinger stating that she is needed alive

- When Shepard awakens, there's only an hour left on the countdown. No time to waste, get those engines started up quick smart before the Reapers show up! No time… to think…

Take into account the effort Shepard made to discover that the Citadel in Mass Effect 1 was the Reaper main gate and compare it to the ease of learning about the Alpha Relay back door. Put it all together… and you've got a galaxy-class frame job! The Reapers realize that Shepard will oppose them at every turn. So, how better to stop her than by "turning" her into a genocidal maniac by forcing her to destroy an expendable relay? Either the people she's sworn to protect will turn against her, or the guilt or burden of killing innocents will have Shepard turn on herself. In both cases, she is out of the game and the Reaper's cycle of destruction can continue unimpeded.

Coming Soon - Part II: Judas


	2. Judas

Part II: Judas

The elevator ride down to the CIC seemed to last an eternity, much too slow for Cadrina's taste as more reveries began to intrude upon her mind…

Nothing was normal anymore, or what passed for normal on board ship. After recuperating, Cadrina had ordered Joker to head for planet Hagalaz at all possible speed. There she confirmed the news blips and agents' reports of Bahak's destruction with the new Shadow Broker, Liara T'Soni.

And told her how it came about.

Liara, acting on Cadrina's instructions, used her resources to secure travel passes to be used on Omega to major hubs in Citadel space and vowed that she would do everything in her power to aid Cadrina's remaining group in the coming war. But under no circumstances was she to rescue the commander – whether she intended to kill the batarian colonists or not, they died as a result of Cadrina's actions and her own sense of justice demanded that she be punished. Liara tried her best to comfort and reassure Cadrina within her quarters, but even her bare skin against her lover's did little good. Cadrina was resigned to getting affairs in order before turning herself in.

Back on the _Normandy 2_, the entire crew was given a choice upon approach to the Omega station: leave with no reprimand and use a travel pass to return to their homes, their families or anywhere far out of range of the ship. Or stay on board and risk arrest, prosecution or worse. Of the enlisted crew, engineers Gabriella Daniels, Kenneth Donnelly, Yeoman Kelly Chambers, helmsman Joker, chief medical officer Dr. Chakwas and one lidar console operator remained. Samara stood behind on Omega to fulfill an earlier promise to rid it's streets of injustice; it was what she intended officially, but secretly she would wait for Cadrina's call for help if she should ever need it. Thane chose to leave in order to further reconnect with his son at the Citadel and try to make the most of what little time he had left. The ship then traveled to the Migrant Fleet to drop off Tali'Zorah Vas Normandy and later to Tuchanka to try and drop off Urdnot Grunt. But the stubborn krogan would not abandon his battlemaster and was made to promise that he would not resist arrest should it occur. Instead, Mordin Solus was left on Tuchanka to continue working on a cure to the genophage. Legion had a geth ship intercept the _Normandy 2_ and carry the multi-program platform back to the collective in order to share its accumulated knowledge and arrive at a consensus for the next steps to take.

Cadrina approached the former convict Jack personally to ask her if she wanted to leave as well, offering her a safe haven in her private "home" on the desolate planet of Intai'sei, figuring she would appreciate the isolation. Jack accused her of giving up and wanted her to keep fighting; anyone who tried to bring her in should pay with their lives, she said. A heated argument erupted between them. Jack swore and carried on, but she railed in vain against Cadrina's stone determination. Jack then broke down and sank to the floor, clutching Cadrina's legs like a scared child. She tearfully confessed that for the first time in her miserable existence she actually felt safe within the confines of the _Normandy 2._ Felt safe with Cadrina in command. She, too, was made to promise no resistance, for Cadrina's sake and no one else's…

The elevator finally came to a stop on the command deck and allowed Cadrina to emerge. She walked down its length, past unmanned consoles and stations. The only other time it was this empty was when the Collectors had boarded the ship and abducted the entire crew. She continued on towards the cockpit where Miranda Lawson and Garrus Vakarian stood awaiting one final consultation.

"Commander," Garrus addressed Cadrina as she stopped in front of them.

"Don't call me that anymore…" Cadrina replied blankly "We all took a vote. The _Normandy's _yours now, remember?"

Garrus shifted in place. "Sorry. It's just… it doesn't feel right..."

"I felt the same way when the first _Normandy_ was handed over to me. But Miranda was right: you are ready for this."

Garrus turned to his new executive officer, who still wore her standard tight-fitting black and white uniform with the exception of the Cerberus logo, blacked out into a solid diamond shape. Cadrina had originally wanted Miranda to take over command and for Garrus to be her executive. Miranda emphatically claimed that she would be much better suited for her existing station- Garrus should lead. The remaining crew immediately seconded the motion.

"Did I remember to say 'thank you' for that?"

Miranda gave a friendly smile. "You did, Garrus. I didn't think turians could blush! Then again, all things have been possible of late…" Her smile faded as she addressed her former superior.

"We should be in range of the relay at any moment, Shepard. Are you absolutely sure you want to go through with this?"

Cadrina blinked once in response.

Miranda nodded. "I'll prep the shuttle for launch. EDI, upload telemetry and course data for route back to…"

EDI cut off Miranda to report "Miss Lawson, two vessels have just entered scanning range and are approaching from starboard and port stern in attack formation."

All present tensed up and senses honed by years of training came to bear. Joker's hands danced around his console to confirm the AI's findings. EDI continued to monitor the incoming starships.

"Vessels are batarian in origin."

"Isn't stealth mode engaged, Joker?" barked Garrus.

"Verified zero emissions from us, sir," Joker responded. "How the hell could they know we were…?"

Joker suddenly remembered course corrections he entered a while ago to avoid some asteroids as he passed through a debris field.

"Slick mutha fuckers!" he spat "They must've had spotters on those asteroids we passed back there! They wouldn't show up on scanners – metals and oxides would block out any clear reads. Little trick courtesy of the miner's revolt on Phosom!"

"An additional vessel has just come through the relay," the AI reported "Alliance configuration. _Yorktown_-class. Dead ahead and closing fast."

"Bring up kinetic barriers, sir?" yelled Joker.

"EDI, sound Red Alert! Have remaining personnel take battle stations!" shouted Miranda.

"Garrus! The barriers!" reiterated the helmsman.

Garrus remained silent and looked to Cadrina, hoping to elicit any advice or recommendations from her. Three ships coming in to attack. Escape was possible, but not without a fight and some high velocity maneuvering. Throughout the chaos, Cadrina seemed eerily calm and complacent. Garrus stared further into her eyes. _Give me something, anything_ he pleaded mentally. A few more seconds and he saw his answer:

_You knew it could come to this when you chose to stay behind._

Garrus sighed and rested his hand on Joker's seat headrest, facing the forward viewports. "Joker, contact the lead ship. Tell them we surrender…"

Joker could not believe what he was hearing. "Garrus?"

"SURRENDER!" Garrus shouted at him. After a moment's hesitation, Joker opened communications with the other ships.

"_Normandy_ to commander of attack group: we surrender! I repeat: we surrender! Do you copy, commander of group? _Normandy_ surrenders!"

Within seconds, EDI confirmed that the vessels had received the message and were slowing down, the Alliance ship coming up to a parallel flight path with the _Normandy 2._ Joker appeared dazed, still in disbelief about what was taking place. Garrus breathed and steadied himself. His first official order as master of his vessel: total surrender. Cadrina looked on him with pity and understanding. Miranda caressed his shoulder.

Joker held a hand to his earpiece and listened intently. He then yanked off his cap, threw it at the viewports with a growl and rested his face in his hands.

Miranda tried to bring him around "Joker? Joker, what are they saying?"

"Incoming message from commander of group," began EDI. The AI had the attention of everyone on the cockpit as it said the words Joker could not bring himself to say:

"Prepare to be boarded."

The Alliance vessel soft docked with _Normandy _2 while the two batarian starships took up escort positions_. _The well-armed boarding party gathered in the decontamination section of the ship's airlock. Cadrina had everyone line up down the passage to the cockpit facing the port side just before the airlock door. Miranda and Garrus stood on either side of it. Cadrina smoothed down her jacket and stood at ease in front of the door. A status light on the door panel lit indicating the decontamination cycle was completed. She then nodded to Garrus who unsealed the inner airlock door. It slid open and several men and women in Alliance armor streamed in, jogging down the command deck with rifles shouldered to search and secure the ship. Two soldiers held back at the end of the corridor where the crew stood. A dark haired woman in silver-blue armor then stepped on board with her pistol pointed at Cadrina's torso flanked by two more soldiers with rifles aimed.

Cadrina swallowed visibly and her visage paled.

"…Ash…"

Ashley Williams began to recite the arrest warrant she had rehearsed in her mind over and over for this dreaded moment.

"Cadrina Ellen Shepard… by the authority of the Systems Alliance High Command and by direct order of the Galactic Council, you are hereby relieved of the rank and privileges of Lieutenant Commander and your Spectre standing is now revoked. You and your crew are to be remanded to Alliance custody. You will be escorted to Earth…"

Ashley paused.

"…to stand trial. You are charged with committing an act of… terrorism against the batarian people, the willful destruction of a mass relay and causing the… the deaths… of 304, 942 colonists."

Cadrina could see that Ashley was really struggling to maintain. Having finished with the charges, Ashley then added "The Council made me a Spectre in your place… they wanted to maintain any good will they still have with humanity. They also thought it was prudent to send a familiar face…"

Cadrina turned about and paced away from Ashley "So I'd be reluctant to put up a fight." She turned back to her friend "Not that I was planning to…" She regarded Ashley's uniform and her gun.

"…you know me, Ashley - is that really necessary?"

Ashley slowly holstered her weapon and ordered her reluctant guards to do the same, assuring them she would take full responsibility for any consequences.

Cadrina took two steps towards her. "They made you Spectre? It's about time they recog-"

"Stop it!" stammered Ashley "Don't make this harder than it already is! It's all over the Traverse! The news vids keep broadcasting non-stop!" Ashley's face writhed as more emotion bubbled to the surface "They're calling you the worst mass murderer in galactic history! Over 300,000 people… an entire star system gone… what the HELL have you done, Shepard?"

"What I believed… was the only thing I could do," was the solemn answer. There was so much to explain and account for. Cadrina wished that she could have rejoined her friend under better circumstances since the progress made on their last encounter back on the Citadel "I hope I can explain it all to you soon…"

Ashley was on the verge of losing control. She clenched her teeth and squeezed a fist at her side to steel herself again. She stood to one side and had her guard clear a path off the ship

"… but not today…" she said coldly.

The crew of the _Normandy 2_ turned to face Cadrina one final time. Cadrina lowered her eyes and then they slowly began to shuffle and file out through the airlock. The guards visually accounted for each of them as word came over their earpieces that the vessel was secured for transport:

Looking forlorn, Gabriella and Kenneth said nothing, only met Cadrina's and Ashley's glances as they passed. Kasumi Goto and Dr. Chakwas did likewise.

Kelly reached out to Cadrina's un-bandaged hand and grasped it briefly, whispering "I'm sorry," fighting the urge to cry.

Ashley and her guards tensed up and made ready to draw their weapons when Grunt approached. Grunt simply nodded to Cadrina and uttered "Battlemaster" before continuing off the ship to their relief.

Jacob Taylor strode quickly past with "Shepard."

Jack stopped inches away from Ashley's face and suddenly spat upon it. "She was trying to save us, you BITCH!" The guards moved in on her. Zaeed Masani intervened and took Jack by the torso and shoulders, leading her away. "It's all right, love... just back away… that's it, now…" Cadrina withdrew a handkerchief from her pocket and moved up to clean off Ashley's face. Ashley snatched away the handkerchief and proceeded to clean it herself.

"Goodbye, Comman- Shepard… and thank you" were the lidar operator's final words as he stepped through the airlock.

Only Joker was left with two soldiers on either side of him. He crossed his arms defiantly. "I'm not going…"

"Joker…" Cadrina pleaded.

"No one sits in that pilot's seat but me! I'll fly her back to Earth – anyone gotta problem with that?"

Ashley nodded to the soldiers with Joker, who escorted him to the cockpit. Miranda turned and walked into the airlock. Garrus stepped up to Cadrina and consulted his eyepiece readout.

"Six hours, thirty three minutes, fourteen seconds" he sighed. "That's how long I've been in command."

"And you saved our lives, Garrus," said Cadrina "You did good."

Garrus nodded and left Ashley and Cadrina alone by the airlock entrance. Several moments passed as the two regarded each other. Cadrina then slowly put her fists together. Ashley unclipped a pair of binders from her side and clamped them around Cadrina's wrists. Cadrina felt terribly for her friend; this whole scenario must be straight out of a nightmare for her. Ashley took Cadrina by the arm and led her off the _Normandy 2._

Cadrina was passed over to another soldier who led her into the detention area of the Alliance ship. Her crew and teammates were already secured in their cells. The soldier directed her into a cell at the far end. As Cadrina sat on the steel cot, she saw a blue flash as the cell's kinetic barrier was engaged, sealing her in. The soldier radioed his superiors that all prisoners were accounted for. The Alliance ship disengaged from the _Normandy 2 _and powered up its main drive, leading it to the mass relay along with the batarian escorts.

Ashley sat in her quarters looking out a port side window resting her chin on her hand, shaking visibly. She rubbed her hand over her lips in remembrance of a moment of weakness when she impulsively kissed Cadrina, overcome by how much she missed her friend. They felt as if they were burning. She remembered an old human religion, founded by a man who taught only peace and love. He was eventually betrayed to the state by his dearest friend.

His friend had kissed him on his lips to identify him.

Ashley's face grimaced as she saw the irony of it. Cadrina was a far better person in her view; there was no need for her to ask forgiveness for the confrontation on the planet Horizon. Ashley now regretted having asked Cadrina for another kiss, to which she obliged if it meant they could be friends and find happiness again. Ashley believed she had corrupted her, passed on her sin to pervert Cadrina's soul into putting many other innocent souls to death. And how fitting it was that it should be Ashley that was chosen to bring in the friend she had so marked.

Ashley folded into herself and sobbed quietly in her quarters as preparations were made to jump through the mass relay.

Cadrina was staring ahead at the wall in front of her though the viewport in her cell afforded a much more spectacular display of ghostly and bright purple and blue swirls as the ships came out through the Charon Relay in the Sol System. She found some comfort in the knowledge that she would soon answer for her crime and that things were set in motion such that when the Reapers finally arrived the war could be fought, and hopefully won, without her.

"And so the great Commander Shepard falls upon her sword, in the hopes of uniting the peoples of the galaxy before the final conflict!"

The voice sounded disturbingly familiar. Cadrina's head turned slowly to her right, afraid to shift her eyes in that direction. It could not be who she thought; surely the guard outside her cell only had the misfortune of sounding like him. Eventually they looked out past the faintly glowing barrier of her cell to the main hallway of the Alliance ship's brig…

Standing in front of her cell was the former Spectre Saren Arterius.

"We both know this gesture will accomplish nothing!"

End of Part II

Author's Notes and Thoughts:

- Green Day's _21 Guns_ is what I imagine playing while a slow motion montage is shown of Cadrina being led off into the brig along with the other prisoners as the ships escort the _Normandy 2_ through the relay back to Earth

- The private home on Inta'sei is the "grand prize" for completing the final combat simulation challenge in the Pinnacle Station DLC in Mass Effect 1.

- For more background on what happened between Ashley and Cadrina when they met on the Citadel, you can check out another story and a poem I wrote a while back: _Tulips and Revlon_ and _An Angel's Love_

Coming up, the conclusion - Part III: Sympathy from a Devil


	3. Sympathy from a Devil

Part III: Sympathy from a Devil

There stood the turian, appearing exactly as he did three years ago when he marshaled a geth fleet to attack the Citadel in his attempt to open a portal for the Reapers. Cadrina's immediate reaction should have been to spring from her cot, assume a combat stance and call out to her compatriots in the other cells to warn and account for them. Instead, Cadrina just stared at him, snorted twice.

And then began to giggle uncontrollably.

_It finally happened. I've lost it_. _Just like the Council said…_

Saren looked on in disapproval as Cadrina held her sides and pointed to him again.

"Yeah! Of course!" she chortled "That's what was missing: the cherry on top!"

Cadrina wrapped her arms about her torso and spasmed as she tried to stifle herself. Her first mission upon being made a Spectre for the Galactic Council was to stop Saren Arterius, with lethal force if deemed necessary. How similar they had become made Cadrina wanted to laugh even more. Both she and Saren were considered charismatic Council agents who spouted insane prophecies of doom at the hands of a mythical ancient machine race. Both were considered extremely dangerous by authorities. Both had been cybernetically augmented.

Both have defied death.

Cadrina's warning to Liara as she pursued the former Shadow Broker was now realized within her. Cadrina had become the very thing she had hunted and killed.

_I must really hate myself to cough up Saren to gloat over me…_

"I do not know whether to find your ability to mine humor from this situation a hopeful sign or not," dismissed Saren.

"So! Saren… buddy!" Cadrina drew her knees to her chest and tapped her feet playfully on her cot "Tell me… What the FUCK are you doing here?"

Saren stepped into Cadrina's cell, passing through the kinetic barriers as if they were not engaged. They did not even react to his presence.

"You know full well what is at hand, Shepard! You should be planning an escape!"

Cadrina was in shock of what she witnessed but continued to try playing it off as a hallucination. She was no longer in her right mind, after all; she desperately hoped that she was.

"Oh, no; not me, sir," she said in a childlike manner, pointing to herself, "I've been baaaad! I'm going away now! They gonna put me in the bad room!"

She then mimed turning a key. "They'll lock me in the roooom…" And afterwards, a basketball free throw shot. "And then they'll thrrrrow away the roooom… ha-hah-hah!" She resumed giggling.

"… _a baaaad room for baaaad little girls!"_ she sang. Her eyelids squeezed tightly, producing a single droplet.

Saren had heard enough. She had no conception of what he endured to come back. The dire importance of his visitation, and here she was acting a like a complete and total fool. He leaned in and thrust his face into Cadrina's, slamming his hands down on the cot on either side of her.

"STOP IT, SHEPARD! THIS IS NOT WHO YOU ARE!"

Stunned, her eyes went wide and her arms cradled her knees. Cadrina trembled as Saren scolded her, disgusted at her immaturity in a time of crisis.

"Pa-thetic! You would much rather enjoy insanity rather than suffer it to hide from responsibility… to hide from the role that you must play!"

Cadrina's mirth at the expense of her pretended madness faded. But the apparition before her persisted. She choked up "… you're not real… you're d-dead… y-y-you're not real…"

Saren was still postured directly in Cadrina's face. "But I am! And though only you can see and hear me, I am not the product of an overtaxed mind. My consciousness is separate from your own. So you may want to be silent now, unless you want your friends nearby to believe that you really have gone mad!"

Saren stood upright and gave Cadrina breathing space. "I can hear your thoughts just as plainly!"

Cadrina started to calm down. She was more centered, more like herself. She looked past Saren to the brig hallway. No guard was present and she hoped that no one else heard her outbursts. She took Saren's suggestion, thinking of more to say but still eyeing her former nemesis with great suspicion.

_How can you still be alive? I killed you!_

"I seem to remember things a bit differently," corrected the dead turian as he paced Cadrina's cell. "You saved my life, Shepard. You freed me from Sovereign's control, if only for a moment. You gave me a choice. And I chose to take my own life rather than fall under Sovereign's spell again!"

Saren ceased walking and became slightly downcast. "My one regret… was that I could not do more. But now I have been given the unique opportunity to… repay your kindness…"

_Right… with another Reaper trick!_

"Listen to me, Shepard! I do not have much runtime!" Saren urged. Cadrina gave him his full attention, eager to learn the reason behind his return.

"You were right about the Reapers. They did indeed deceive you. They are keenly aware of your morality, your sense of duty and honor and used them to their advantage. They failed to destroy your body, so now they seek to destroy your spirit."

Saren could sense Cadrina absorbing his words, just as he was promised…

Three years ago, as his lifeless form plummeted to the floor of the Council chamber, he suddenly found himself seized up by a brilliant, white light. A strange multi-tonal voice told him that he was not in the afterlife. His contacts with prothean beacons allowed for him to be found and be brought into a state of virtual limbo. It sensed his sacrifice that was the result of Cadrina's intervention, sensed his gratitude. The voice revealed to him what it was and asked him if he still wanted to help.

"Yes! Yes - I want to help her!"

It then told him what he must do. He did not agree at first, citing that he was Cadrina's enemy in life. The voice responded that it was all the more that she would see that his message had great significance rather than if it had told her. Saren saw the wisdom in its reasoning and accepted his task…

Back in the confines of Cadrina's cell, Saren continued.

"They failed to destroy your body, so now they seek to destroy your spirit."

Cadrina reflected greater insight into what was inflicted upon her.

"They are terrified of you! The Reapers sense that you will be the instrument of their downfall! That you would not rest until you have found the means to destroy them for all time! A way –does- exist, Shepard!"

_What is it, then? If you've really come back to help me, then tell me! Please!_

"Ask yourself: how is it that I am dead and yet stand before you now having this conversation? And did it ever occur to you that your miraculous resurrection may be beyond even the finest scientific expertise Cerberus can afford?"

It was a thought that Cadrina had pushed aside ever since she was revived. Miranda had questioned her on key events before her death in order to verify that she was indeed herself. She certainly felt so, apart from the implants and the improvements to her reaction time and physical strength. But now and again, the suspicion would creep back: was she really Cadrina Ellen Shepard or just someone who thought she was? Liara was apparently convinced she had returned, or she would not have entered into another union following their takeover of the Shadow Broker's operation. Surely some artifice would have been detected as their emotions and memories mingled. Fortunately for her, none were found.

Saren finished "Ponder these questions, Shepard. When you have the answer, you will have found the way."

Cadrina sat up on her cot. _I need an answer now, Saren! Not riddles!_

"It is vital that you discover for yourself. It is 'part of the plan,' as you humans would say. Continue the campaign you have begun. Carry on being the crusader you have always been and I can assure you, the answer will come to you!"

_What about my arrest? My trial?_

"Goodbye, Shepard," Saren interrupted "If you succeed, we will meet again."

Saren vanished as quickly and abruptly as he had appeared. Cadrina reeled internally. This could be just another trap set by the Reapers. But Saren seemed genuinely concerned that she listen to him and continue to fight. Cadrina rose from her cot and moved to the viewport. Mars was coming into view – the final stretch before reaching Earth orbit. She placed her hand upon the glass. And then a quick, subtle flash enveloped her mind and released it. There were no images or discernable thoughts. Only the feeling that everything Saren had told her was the absolute truth. That single feeling and the fading edge of a word. A seed of a word…

Interface.

THE END…FOR NOW

Author's Notes and Thoughts:

- In the story _Personal Interests_, I introduced the prothean experimental weapon, the Interface, as the means by which the Reapers could be destroyed. In the near future, I hope to post two more stories; one detailing Shepard's locating the weapon and the story of the final battle when it is triggered.

- Thanks for reading! Keep those comments coming!


End file.
